What if?
by imsaipale
Summary: What if Percy said yes to Zeus's offer? What if Percy didn't like Annabeth? What if? During the last olympian.
1. Chapter 1

What if?  
Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and crew do not belong to me. They belong to RR!  
3rd person POV  
"I accept" those words still rung clear in his mind from when Percy had accepted Zeus gift of making him a god. He now had his own throne beside his fathers except his was a stormy gray/bluish color to remind him of Annabeth's eyes. It was also covered in seashells that he himself has picked from the beach.

*FLASHBACK *  
"I accept," he said strong and proud. Annabeth did her best to hide the betrayal from her face but even so Percy looked at anything but her. They had had a banquet that lasted well after dark. "I need to speak with you" Percy said in a low voice to Annabeth. She nodded and followed him into the garden. They sat on a marble bench that was only a little chipped from the previous fight. "Annabeth I" Percy began but then stopped. "What?" Annabeth whispered dreading the answer. "I don't love you anymore.," he said turning away to look the moon. "Oh." Annabeth said also turning away. "So I guess this is it." Annabeth said her voice cracking. Percy nodded his back to her. "Yeah." he said before walking away. Annabeth walked over to the statue of Aphrodite hoping for advice on healing her broken heart.

-  
Okay I just jotted this down while I was bored and I hope you like this. RnR! Also check out my other FanFiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people I've been hearing a lot of complaints that I should continue this story so! Here is the new chapter! Its very short but I will update tomorrow too!

Annabeth POV

I woke up yawning. I could feel someone nestled into my neck, warming it. I turned around and kissed it.  
"Phaaa" I spat out a mouth full of fur realizing it was my rabbit Mellie. I sighed, for a second I though... Just for a second...  
I sighed again. It was just too hard without him. I turned around putting my face in Mellies fur. I felt a tear threatening to come out. Why did he have to hurt me so much? I helped him on his first quest. I was there for him during the war. I was ALWAYS there for him. Why wasn't he always there for me!  
Mellie moved from under my head signaling it was time for breakfast. I got up wiping the tears from my cheeks. I walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

Mellies POV  
She walked into the bathroom allowing me to change into my real form. It was so tiring being squished into a rabbit form. I groaned streching my cramped  
muscles.  
Something crashed in the bathroom. She took a LONG time in the bathroom proably yelling at herself to get over him so I wasn't worried.

Annabeth POV  
I looked down at the empty toliet paper rolls. I swear I just changed them! I shuffled out of the bathroom. Seeing something VERY unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

Omg I 3 u guys! Your reviews are AMAZING! Please continue to rnr! Sorry I haven't post any new chapters! I've been really busy with my job and school. Hey do you want me to write responses to reviews in the authors note? Just asking!- Imsaipale

Annabeths POV

I squinted my eyes hands on hips. "WHAT are YOU doing here." I asked. "Just checking up on my fave couple!" she said in an excitable tone of voice.  
"You know that we... Tha-that Pe-HE broke up with me right?" I asked tripping over my words when I almost said his name. I blinked tears out of my eyes.  
"See! Your still in love with him!" she said giving a little dance of joy.  
"No I'm not!" I said knowing it was no use againts the goddess of love.  
"Then say his name!" her eyes turned black as if daring me to try.  
I felt claodtrophobic as if multiple Aphrodites were closing in on me.  
"I well um..." I stuttered sweating like a pig.  
" Sssay it." she prodded me.  
"Pe- pepepe uhh I have to pee!" I yelled running into the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet resting my head in  
my hands.

Aphrodite POV  
She was sooo difficult but that's to be expected with children of Athena.  
"Annabelly, honey. I'll help you get over him. I won't push you to love someone you don't want. Just come out." I said knocking on the bathroom door.  
No response.  
Sniffle.  
Shuffle.  
Click.  
The door opened revealing a lovesick demigod.

Annabeth POV  
I was going to show this goddess how tough I was and make her trip over her own feet. Two can play at this game!

Now you know who she saw!  
Rnr! Pleeezums?


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeths POV  
Steps to looking so lovesick you fool the goddess of love:  
1. Sniffle a LOT.  
2. Think of your past crush and how he crushed your hearts to little peices and left you without a care in the world and how you shouldn't care about him at all but you can't help your self and...etc.  
3. Start crying without making sounds.  
4. Just look downright sad.  
"it's this guy I met a couple days ago." I said blushing thinking of the first time I met per- seaweed brain.  
"Spill." Aphrodite comanded dragging me torwards my bed, her eyes wide.  
" Well I met this guy who lives right next door while I was going outside in the garden and we talked for a while. I just can't get him out of my head! I feel like I'm betraying HIM since it's only been a year and we didn't really break up. But the guy I met is much nicer and apsolutley gorgeous!" I said banging my head with my hands in mock frusteration.  
"Ahhh I see a beginning of a new war annabeth. Do what's right and there may be no blood spill." she said in a daze before dissapearing in a cloud of pink air.

Aphrodite Pov  
A new guy! Already! It's only been a year! If she was really in love with Percy then she wouldn't be moving on!  
Had I been fooled when i felt all that love coming off of them?  
Had I a goddess been fooled by two demigods and their fake love? I certainly not sure but I WAS going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends that died last week. :'(

Annabeths POV  
Great! Now I had to find a single guy that lives in my building. I logged in to my laptop that was sitting on a desk clutered with my sketches of statues of the gods. I searched ' single online' in google. There were 1 million hits. I clicked the first link that came up. It took me to it didn't take me that long to make an account. This is what it said:  
Post a picture of yourself for others to see! If someone likes the way you look they will add you to their 'interested in' box. You will be alerted and can then click on their name and see if you like them too! If you do, send a message and plan a date at one of our complimentary recommend restuarants.

Okay easy enough. I made my username:  
wisegurl29  
Most of the pictures that women posted were of them half naked which I so wasn't going to do. So I called my fashion conscious friend Silena.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey it's Annabeth could you come over? Please?"  
"Well I just painted my nails so..."  
"I'll just come over!"  
"um okay?"  
"Thank you so much!" I squealed (what is happening to me!) into the phone.

Silena's POV  
Okay something was really wrong with Annabeth. I don't know what but I guess I was going to find out.  
I smacked on some spearmint gum as the door rang. Wow she must have ran over here.  
I walked over to the door, opening it.  
"What happened to you?" I asked my eyes wide.  
She looked horrible. Her hair was a crazy mess and her clothes were white washed (a sign that she had seen Aphrodite and made her mad).  
"What did you do to my mom this time?" I asked closing the door behind her.  
"What..but-how...you..what-how?" she stuttered  
"White washed clothes. My mom might be the goddess of beauty but she can also take that away." I said making hot chocolate for us.  
"Are you saying I was pretty? No ones said that since.." she trailed off looking dazed. Obviously talking about Percy, I decided to change the subject.  
"I would brush my hair if I was you." I said pointing at her tangled gold locks. "you look like a mess." I told her.  
"I would also be more careful." I  
said handing her a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Why?" she said.  
"Because online single websites are run by Aphrodite's kids." I said drinking my hot chocolate.  
"Oh." she slumped against the counter.  
"Don't worry though. It's fashion week so most of Aphrodite's kids will be busy, they won't notice you made an account until about a week." I said, gesturing to the clothes strewn about my house.  
"Oh." she said again.  
"Anyways we need to find you a date in one week."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
(Meanwhile)  
Aphrodite's POV  
"PERCY JACKSON SON AND ASSISTANT OF POSEIDON REPORT TO MY ROOM NOW!" I bellowed into a seashell that would carry the message to him.  
Me? Fooled? You must be mistaken.  
"Don't be so sure." a voice said.  
"This is not something you should be meddling with."  
I replied.  
"Then who should?" she whispered in my ear. I half turned knowing no one was there.  
"Go die in a hole." I said resting my face in my head.  
"Now now Aphrodite is that really an appropriate attitude for someone who is going to help you with this case of forgo." she said laughing.  
"What! Forgo?" I asked sitting straight up.  
"Yes Forgo you dumb bolt." She said laughing at my expression.  
"You would know. Besides I don't need your help so leave." I said starring into the many mirrors around the room.  
"I won't be coming back." she said and I felt her presence leaving.  
Forgo? It couldn't be. Forgo was when you lost the right to be a god/goddess usually because people stopped believing in you. But I was the goddess of love who doesn't believe in love?  
I was so deep in thought that I jumped when there was a knock on my door.  
"Uhh hello? You Uhh called for me?" Percy said standing in the doorway.  
"Percy do you believe in love?" I asked him.  
"Uhh no? I mean yes. I mean- well I do believe in puppy dog love when you love someone in your life with all your heart but you have to make a decision for the best and let that puppy have a better life. But anyways I believe you love the thing most lovable in your life but when they leave you realize you were loving the wrong puppy and the right puppy was always there for you." he said dazed.  
"Huh. You are dismissed." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of What if?

I 3 writing for you guys! Now if you guys just reviewed my life would be perfect!

Annabeth's POV

I opened the door to my apartment and dropped my bags on the kitchen table before going into the bedroom and getting into bed. I was so tired. Who knew shopping could be so tiring? Silena had forced me to try on a million different outfits on. So tired...

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Aphrodites POV

Hmm how to cure this case of forgo? I have just the thing. First im going to withdraw all my powers and leave this world empty and dry of love. Then when everyone is begging for love I'll slowly urge my powers back in making everyone know love is real. Awesome plan huh? You bet.

Hymens POV (Hymen is the invisible person Aphrodite was talking to FYI)

I can feel Aphrodite's powers growing weaker. That's one of the advantages of having gone through forgo, you can feel every gods power. Once Aphrodite becomes weak I shall strike! She and those silly demigods won't know what hit them.

Percys POV

"Percy I would like you to meet someone." My dad said.

"Dad I appreciate you trying to get me a girlfriend but I really don't need one." I answered staring at the sand beneath my feet. I was staying at my dads underwater castle.

"At least look at her Percy. Im sure you guys will like each other. Cassandra please come in." he said.

I turned around, wait she was here?

"Percy,Cassandra." he said introducing us.

She had black hair that somehow reflected blue in the sunlight that was filtered through the water. But was shocking the most was her eyes the color was constantly changing like the sea.

"How can you-?" I asked.

"Breathe?" She said laughing. Her laugh was light and could make anyone smile.

I smiled it was impossible not to.

"I'm a daughter of Aeolos the god of air and wind

." Cassandra said.

"So what's up with the hair?" I asked gesturing to her head.

"Oh! It's this cool potion thing that makes your hair change color depending on the environment your in." she explained.

"What about your eyes?" I said looking into them.

"All of Aeolos children have eyes like this its how the air looks around Olympus." She said blinking.

"Cool." I said smiling at her.

Annabeth's POV

"Will you keep it down!" I yelled banging on the door of my neighbor's apartment.

The door opened.

"Hey i'm trying to work-" I said trailing off.

He had golden brown hair that flopped over his eyes and cute pouty lips that were calling my name.

"Um." I said forgetting what I was going to say.

"Oh can you turn down the music?" I asked blushing.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm James by the way." he said in a British accent.

"Annabeth." I said shaking his hand.

"Well I'll see you around." I said waving as I left.

Silena's POV

Something was wrong. I was actually considering canceling my date with my boyfriend. It wasn't even because of the weather or I was sick or anything. It was because I was too lazy to go. Which is wierd because I always want to see my boyfriend because we are totally in love. So something was wrong.

I quickly hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Aphrodite." I whispered as I threw a gold coin in the water.

The water shimmered showing Aphrodite hunched over her desk.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm growing weak. It's Hymen she tricked me." she said closing her eyes.

"Hymen? The god of lust? Didn't she go though forgo? And you replaced her? Right?" I asked shocked.

"Yes she wants to steal my power." My mom said.

"How is that possible?" I asked sitting on the toilet seat.

"I withdrew my powers because I thought I would make people want to feel love and believe in me." she said.

"You can't go throughout forgo! Can't the other gods help? Can't I help?" I asked.

"Actually yes." She said lifting her head to gaze at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabels POV

"Okay favorite movie?" I asked as we got on a bus.

"Angles and Demons." James responded smiling at me with a smile that made my heart melt.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" I asked.

"Green tea or coffee." He said as he took my hand.

"My turn." He said.

"Okay. Shoot." I said.

"Favorite god?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"You heard me who's your favorite greek god?" He asked.

"What? Um Uh what are the Greek gods again?" I asked.

"The brothers and sisters of your mom." He responded.

"What?" I asked again.

"I know you're a demigod I'm one too." He said tracing circles on the back of my hand.

"Prove it." I said holding my breath.

"Missing something?" He asked me as he pulled out some of the blueprints that I was working on.

"Son of Hermes." I said as I took my papers back.

"You really are smart aren't you?" He asked as we got off the bus.

"How did you know I was a demigod?" I asked.

"I didn't, I was just hoping." he said smiling as we walked up the hill to our apartment building.

'Bing!'

"Sorry." I said as I pulled out my phone.

New text from 000-000-0000:

'Watch out Aphrodite lovers, I'm back.'

"Oh my Athena." I said.

"Are you okay?" James asked me.

"I just have to sit down." I said as my phone binges again.

"Wow. Your popular." James said as we sat down on a park bench.

This text was from someone's number I immediately recognized.

New text from Silena:

'All demigods report to Olympus ASAP. Aphrodite is going through forgo. P.S forward this to all your demigod friends.'

"Hey I got that too!" James said pulling out his phone and placing the screens side by side.

"James we need to go. NOW. Aphrodite is in deep trouble. Hymen the old goddess of lust is trying to take over Aphrodite's throne. Before, People started to stop believing in lust and they started believing in love. When they stopped believing in hymen she went through forgo. She disseapeared and no one ever heard from her again. Atleast not until now."

Aphrodites POV

"Haha. Is the goddess of love scared? Tattling to her daughter. You of all people should know love doesn't exists. After all you were abused by your father." Hymen said in my ear.

"You of all people should know love is as real as I am." I said.

"Oh yes you the goddess who is dying." hymen replied whispering in my ear.

"I will never die!" I hissed in reply.

"Your father sure came close to it." she said laughing.

"You were abused too. If he was in lust with you then he wouldn't have done what be did." I said smirking.

"You do know that-" she started.

"Aphrodite? Who are you speaking too?" Percy asked as he came in.

"My mother."

Flashback Aphrodites POV

"Daddy can I go to the park with my friends?" I asked.

"No!" He replied smacking his spoon down on the table.

"George! Let her play!" my mother responded.

"Don't talk to me like that women! If I say she isn't going to play. She isn't going to play!" He said as he knocked his beer bottle off the table.

"Clean it up!" He commanded as he got up and knocked his chair down as well.

(Later that day)

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you home?" I asked as I licked the ice-cream.

"Where did you get that?" My mom asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Luna bought it for me since I didn't have money for any." I said licking it.

"Eat it, hurry before your father sees."She said.

"Hymen?" My dad asked coming around the corner.

"Get behind me!" she whispered pushing me behind her.

"What are you doing? I asked for a hamburger ten minutes ago!" He growled, storming into the room.

"J-just a moment." she said.

"Whats that you got behind your back?" he asked as he walked closer to us.

"Nothing! I'll be there in a moment." she said.

"No!" he said pushing to the ground.

"Hi daddy!" i said smiling.

"Where did you get that?" he asked staring at my ice cream.

"Luna bought for me at the park." i said happily licking my ice cream.

"I told you not to go to the park!" he said angrily.

"G-George! L-leave her alone!" my mommy said as she stood up from the ground.

"Get out of the way Hymen." He said through gritted teeth.

"N-no!" she replied defiantly.

"I said get down!" he smacked her so hand there was a red imprint of his hand on her face.

"Hymen, i'm so sorry." he said as he helped her off the ground.

"I know you are." she said smiling weakly as she let him hug her.

"I love you." he said pulling her close in his arms.

There were times like these where it was the eye of the storm. Where everything woukd go back to normal. A loving familiy with two parents whp were happy and in love, and a sweet child blistfully unaware that soon, that paradise, would turn to hell.


End file.
